undertale_rhofandomcom-20200213-history
Artemis Hemlock
|affiliation = |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |firstApp = Underearth: Replay |lastApp = |status = Alive |occupation = |likes = Stealing Root Beer Cats Amelia |dislikes = Gore Death Dogs Naps |birthDate = March 6, 2004 |birthPlace = Los Angeles, California |deathDate = |deathPlace = |species = Human |trait = Orange |aura = Orange |sex = Female |height = 4' 5" |weight = 77 lbs |hair = Dark Brown |eyes = Brown}} is a young girl from Los Angeles who moved to Athens when she was five, very soon becoming orphaned. Mysteriously paranoid of those who could potentially provide help, Artemis took her newly born sister, Amelia, and fled to the streets of Athens. Biography Artemis was born in Los Angeles to a fatherless household. Ever since she was of an extremely young age, Artemis was taught survival skills from her mother, as her mother figured that, due to her poor health, she was not long for this world. Soon after Artemis's mother discovered she was pregnant with Amelia, from external guidance, she fled California, taking Artemis along with her, eventually arriving in Athens. When Amelia was born, her mother died soon after. Artemis, under the same external guidance, opted to live on the streets of Athens with Amelia instead of seeking out help. With the help of this unseen guidance, along with her natural proficiency with survival skills, Artemis and Amelia thrived in the crime-ridden alleys of Athens. On the streets, Artemis became quite the expert at thievery, stealing what she needed to survive. When not stealing things, she was watching over Amelia with a fanatical zeal, making sure no harm would come to her. Sometime when Artemis was 10 years old, she met Frisk Anendotos, another homeless boy; very quiet at first, like he wasn't interested in getting acquainted with Artemis. As time wore on, however, Frisk began to open up more and more. Soon enough, they were the best of friends; though Artemis very deep down hoped it to eventually be more than that. So far, the last time Artemis had seen of Frisk, Frisk was being dragged off by William. The sight of this filled Artemis with an indescribable terror. Profile Appearance TBA Equipment * Scrap-cloth jacket * Mask * Huzntadmir Personality Artemis is extremely overprotective of Amelia, never taking her eyes off her for more than three minutes and always making sure she can defend herself when Artemis leaves. She is also particularly brave, standing up to people far bigger than her. Plus, she is a thief, as she steals to get the essentials she and Amelia need. She isn't too smart, due to the fact she was orphaned at age five, so she has little knowledge beyond that of an average first-grader, and a lesser reading skill. Despite this, however, she appears to be naturally adept at survival skills. Abilities Artemis is capable of coating her blade, Huzntadmir, in a potent aura of flame.After Underearth Arc Magic Mastery Level * Soul Magic - 1After Underearth Arc * Fire Magic - 2After Underearth Arc Gallery Trivia * Oddly enough, she can get drunk off of root beer. * She has a crush on Frisk. * She loves the full moon. References Category:Main Rho Category:Human Category:Female Category:Chaotic Neutral